dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fasha
|manga debut = ''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock |anime debut = "The Ultimate Battle" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of death = Age 737 |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Frieza Force Saiyan Army (Bardock's Planet Elite Force) |FamConnect = }} Fasha, known as in the original Japanese version, is a Saiyan warrior within the Saiyan Army, and the only female member of Bardock's Planet Elite Force in its final incarnation. Appearance Fasha is of average height and frame and is slightly muscular with a pale skin complexion. Her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs similar to Videl's second hairstyle with purple eyes. She wears Battle Armor with a pink bodysuit. Like all Saiyans in Universe 7, she has a tail that she wraps around her waist as a makeshift belt. She wears white gloves and boots, with a green scouter and golden earrings on her ears. She wears long golden leg warmers on one of her legs with a white legband on both of her legs. Personality Fasha is a ruthless and skillful fighter, but like the other members of the group and most Saiyans, she has a high degree of camaraderie with her teammates and a sense of honor. She is shown to have a maternal side when she spoke of Bardock's son, calling the baby a 'little tike'. In Xenoverse 2, Bardock states she had a fiery temper which made her wild in battle, though according to him she was more reliable than the average warrior scum you see around, indicating he thought highly of her as a warrior. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga Fasha makes a cameo appearance along with Bardock and Tora in an episode of Dragon Ball Z, during Frieza's recollection of various Saiyans whose deaths he was responsible for. ''Dragon Ball Super'' According to Toyotarō's interpretation of what may have happened to them during Dragon Ball Super: Broly, when Tora is contacted by Leek about the order to return, Fasha and the other members of the squad are with him. They are then killed by Dodoria and two underlings. Film Appearances ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' Fasha is introduced when she, along with her teammates (Bardock, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh) attack Planet Kanassa in their Great Ape forms. While discussing and having a lunch after the battle, she urges Bardock to visit his newborn son, Kakarot, but he refuses to listen. After Bardock is injured by the last surviving Kanassan, Fasha and others decide to return him back to their home world Planet Vegeta, so that he could be healed. The group leave Bardock to recover on Planet Vegeta, and set off to destroy the inhabitants on Planet Meat as their next assignment. They are able to easily destroy all of Meat's natives, but before they can celebrate the moment, they are ambushed and killed by Dodoria's elites under Frieza's orders. It is said that Fasha was tortured by Dodoria as she was also being murdered. ''Broly'' Fasha makes a cameo appearance in Broly when Frieza was using her scouter to detect the snipers that were in King Vegeta's palace. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Episode of Bardock'' Fasha has a cameo appearance along with her fallen comrades Tora, Borgos and Shugesh. Power ;Video Games According to Dragon Ball Carddass, Fasha's power level is 2,000. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of an energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – It is a full-powered pink wave of energy. *'Energy Ballet' – Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Hunting Arrow' – Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Hysteric Saiyan Lady' – Fasha's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Wild Sense' – One of Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – A mouth-based variation of Continuous Energy Bullet used only while in the Great Ape transformation. *'Gigantic Saiyan Lady' – A Rush Attack that is her Ultimate Blast as a Great Ape in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Acrobatic' – Fasha has been shown flexible and acrobatic, doing several back flips and cart-wheels in combat. *'SP Fighting Pose 3 (3)' – Used in Dragon Ball SD. *'DUAL Brave Heat' - A two person team attack variation of Brave Heat used by Fasha and her teammates for fun according to Bardock when teaching this technique to the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Bardock: "Saiyans are a warrior race. We fight because it's in our blood. To hell with all the fancy reasoning and petty justifications! What matters is that you get to go wild out there. Stronger attacks? Who cares about stronger attacks? You get stronger, and your attacks get stronger too. Course... it's not like there's no other way to do it. There was this one thing the others and I used to do for fun. Hmph... I guess we can try it out next time." Equipment *'Scouter' - A device used by Fasha to read power levels and communicate with her teammates as well as other members of the Saiyan Army and Frieza Force. According to the Xenoverse series, the model she uses is called Old Model Scouter (Green) which is a two generations old green-lens scouter model utilized by both Fasha and Bardock. Transformations Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Fasha can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). She used this ability while on Planet Kanassa and in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' Fasha appears in Budokai 3, along with the rest of Bardock's team, when Bardock does his attack Spirit of Saiyans. Fasha is the only member of Bardock's group, besides Bardock, to be playable in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Fasha is playable in her base and Great Ape forms. Additionally, she and the rest of Team Bardock and their leader Bardock appear in Quest Mode. Due to them being from the time before they were attacked by Team Dodoria, they are ignorant of Frieza's betrayal and find themselves on Earth in the game's dimensional distorted version of Age ???. Upon learning they are on Earth, they are out of a misguided desire to protect Bardock's son Kakarot from the Earthlings who are much stronger (unaware Kakarot is an adult and is one of the planet's defenders) than their outdated intel and decide to conquer the planet before the boy arrives as they are unaware it is not Age 737. Future Trunks is unaware of their relationship with Goku's father and that they are simply misguided and would likely help him oppose the Frieza Force if they knew of the Genocide of the Saiyans. Assuming Future Trunks is just another Earthling due to being unaware of him being a member of the House of Vegeta and son of the Saiyan Prince's future counterpart, they fight him and his Time Patrol partner. Future Trunks is surprised to meet a pure Saiyan female as she is the first one he has ever encountered due to all of the survivors he's familiar with being male. However, he and his partner are about to defeat her and her teammates. Ironically, Team Bardock receives unlikely support from the Ginyu Force whom they recognize as Frieza's elite mercenaries. Viewing each other as allies due to the Ginyu Force recognizing they are Saiyans still loyal to Frieza, the two teams work together to oppose the Time Patrollers but are defeated though they survive and become part of the Age ??? Frieza Force. However, Bardock from the period after his team was slaughtered arrives on Earth and despite some amnesia he befriends the two Time Patrollers before seeking out Frieza to avenge his comrades. Though he is never shown meeting his teammates in the main story, his and his teammates presence in Age ??? means their is hope that he might be able to inform them of Frieza's betrayal and convince them to oppose the Frieza Force. Team Bardock also appears in a Story Event that adapts the storylines of Bardock, Father of Goku and its sequel Episode of Bardock''. ;Dokkan Battle cards Dokkan Battle Exquisite Assault Fasha (Great Ape) card (Base Form SSR-UR).png|Exquisite Assault Fasha (Great Ape) card used to represent Fasha's base form in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Exquisite Assault Fasha (Great Ape) card (Great Ape Mode Fasha SSR-UR).jpg|Exquisite Assault Fasha (Great Ape) card used to represent Great Ape Mode Fasha in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Tenacious Battlefield Diva Fasha (Great Ape) card (Base Form UR).jpg|Tenacious Battlefield Diva Fasha (Great Ape) card used to represent Fasha's base form in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Tenacious Battlefield Diva Fasha (Great Ape) card (Great Ape Mode Fasha UR).png|Tenacious Battlefield Diva Fasha (Great Ape) card used to represent Great Ape Mode Fasha in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Warrior of Daring Fasha card (Low-Class Saiyan Fasha SR-SSR).jpg|Warrior of Daring Fasha card in Dokkan Battle In ''Xenoverse'' series, the description for the Old Model Scouter (Green) reveals it is the same Scouter model used by Bardock and Fasha. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, though she herself does not appear her Battle Armor appears as an obtainable outfit for the Future Warrior called Battle Suit (Fasha) which can be purchased at the TP Medal Shop. Old Model Scouter (Green) appears as an Accessory which can be purchased at the Accessory Shop in Conton City. Through the game's character customization it is possible to create a Fasha . As part of the Master Pack DLC, if the warrior speaks to Bardock wearing Fasha's Battle Suit, he will note it is an armor model for female warriors which you don't see to often before revealing a female comrade of his (referring to Fasha) used to wear the exact same model before telling the warrior a little bit about her. He reveals he respected her as a warrior whom he considered to very reliable, despite her tendency to go wild in battle due to her fiery temper.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Bardock: "A battle jacket for a female warrior? Don't see those too often. I had a comrade who once wore the exact same thing. She had a fiery temper, which made her wild in battle, but she was way more reliable than the average warrior scum you see around." However, despite his assertion that it is an armor model for female warriors it can be worn by the Future Warrior regardless of gender or race. Additionally, the outfit features a Saiyan tail wrapped around the wearer's waist regardless whether it is worn by a Saiyan or not (presumably the armor incorporates the tail due to it being based on Fasha as this trait also occurs with other Battle Suits based on those worn by Saiyans such as Bardock, Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and King Vegeta). The upper and lower body portions of Fasha's Battle Suit are worn by female Saiyan Time Patroller Hemoro which she wears with Battle Suit (Bardock) hand and feet options as well as Old Model Scouter (Red) accessory. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yūko Mita *English: **Funimation dub: Linda Chambers-Young **AB Groupe dub: Jodi Forrest † *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Rodrigo Andreatto (original dub), Tatiane Keplmair (redub) *Latin American Spanish dub: Circe Luna *Hebrew dub: Talia Barkai Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh vs. Dodoria and his elites ;Films *Fasha (Great Ape), Tora (Great Ape), Bardock (Great Ape), Borgos (Great Ape), and Shugesh (Great Ape) vs. Kanassan Commander, Demetrious, Toolo, and Kanassan warriors *Fasha, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh vs. Dodoria and his elites Trivia *The original name that was given to her by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru was Kōn (コーン), a pun of the vegetable "corn".Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 *Fasha's Japanese name is an anagram of the Japanese pronunciation of the vegetable "parsley" (and not "celery" like most people thought). *In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character designs for the movie, Fasha wore battle armor with shoulder pieces. At her waist, there was a cloth-like material which resembled a skirt. Her hair was also larger and bushier. It is obvious that these changed when Akira Toriyama finished his draft of the characters. *Fasha was assumed (by many fans) to be Bardock's lover and Goku's mother given her connection to Bardock and by the fact she is the one who reminds Bardock of the exact date of Goku's birth. This theory raises arguments of why Fasha, who would have just given birth to Goku the day before, is on a genocide mission with the team instead of recovering back on Planet Vegeta. This theory was proven false years later when Gine was introduced into story through Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child. *While other Saiyans' eyes are pitch black, Fasha's eyes appear to be purple. This makes her the only full-blooded Saiyan seen in the series that has an eye color other than black. **Her hair is also dark brown despite Toriyama stating he wants all pure saiyans to have black hair. ***Despite the fact that he stated that he doesn't mind if the color is other than black. However presumably his reason for wanting pure Saiyans to all have black hair is presumably to match Vegeta's statement in the Trunks Saga that all pure Saiyans have black hair. *Due to an error in the interpretation of Fasha's gender, she had a male voice in the first version of the Brazilian dub. Her voice actor was Rodrigo Andreatto, who also voiced the young Vegeta in the TV special. It was repaired in the second dub. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Fasha's Great ape form sounds similar to Frieza's Second or Third form.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5A9w8G_FwEs It also the only case when a female Great ape is not voiced by Shane Ray (as with non-controlled apes). *She and Gine are the only known female members of Bardock's Elite. However due to Gine's retirement, she became the only remaining female member in its final incarnation. Also unlike Gine, Fasha had a violent personality common among her fellow Saiyans which made her more suited to army life, than the gentle natured Gine who often had to be rescued by Bardock before she elected to retire from the Saiyan Army. *In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Fasha is referenced by Bardock's costume Color 08 which is recolor based on Fasha's Battle Armor. Gallery See also *Fasha (Collectibles) References Site Navigation de:Seripa es:Selypar pt-br:Seripa Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased